


Sir! Get down!

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: After affects of Tooka-Wan, Anakin is so confused, Animal Instincts, Ask Obi-Wan, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Break, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, Cody will go grey, Don't believe me?, Gen, General Tooka, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Troll, Or bold, So is tree running, Tooka balance, Tooka instincts, Tooka-Wan, Tree Climbing, Tree climbing is fun, Trees, Troll Yoda (Star Wars), Yet amused, Yoda is a Troll, not to sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: "Why is tree running part of the training for Younglings?"Obi-Wan shows the 212th his love for trees.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024792
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	Sir! Get down!

"Any sightings?"

"No, the trees are blocking our view," Waxer stated, "if we could get above the canopy, we could try doing a basic scan of the area."

As the two clones discussed, one of the shinies watched the General grab one of the scanners and headed towards the tallest tree near them, "err, sirs?" He asked, trying to grab the two commanding clones attention.

"Not now, we have to focus on getting this sorted out," Cody grunted.

Obi-Wan looked up at the tree and jumped towards the highest reachable branch. Balancing on his toes, he walked across the wood until he reached a better place to jump to the next.

"Is the General meant to be in the tree?"

Cody's head flung around, "sir?!" He screeched the moment he caught a flash of the man's robes up in the tree.

"I'm getting the scan, Cody!" Obi-Wan shouted back.

"We plan before going up in trees!"

Obi-Wan's head popped out through the leaves as the man seemed to hang upside down out of view. "Do we? It was simple to get up, almost fun."

If Cody's bucket were off, then he would be trying to pull out his hair. Instead, he was testing how strong the blacks were. "Sir! Get down!"

"Not yet!" Obi-Wan replied, head disappearing for a moment, "the scans nearly done!"

It was tentative few moments before there was a rustling noise as Obi-Wan started to come back down. Cody ducked a falling branch before exclaiming up the tree, "carefully, sir!"

There was a suspicious mumble of ' _no fun_ ' before Obi-Wan _dropped from the kriffing tree_. "Hello there."

"SIR?!"

\-----

"What's that, sir?" Rex asked as the 501st approached on the 212th's position.

"That sounds like shouting-" Anakin stated, before ordering, "double time, men!"

There was a list of things they expected to see;  
1) the 212th under attack.   
2) the 212th having some crisis.  
And many more.

What they saw was nothing like what they thought they'd see.

The 212th was almost in tears as they kept laughing. A bucketless Cody was pulling at his hair as he kept screaming up a tree. And Obi-Wan was nowhere in sight.

"Sir! Get down!"

"What's going on?" Rex asked Waxer, tapping the man on the shoulder to grab his attention.

"General Kenobi likes to climb trees, and Commander Cody will be grey or have no hair by the end of the mission!" Waxer laughed out through his cackles.

"Sir! Get down from there!" Cody shouted up at the tree again; only this time, there was an answering shout.

"Why?!"

That was General Kenobi, for sure.

"You'll hurt yourself!"

"I'm perfectly safe up here!" Obi-Wan retorted.

"You could slip and fall!" Cody explained.

"I got a perfect balance!"

"That's the Tooka speaking!"

Obi-Wan's face appeared between the leaves, "I'm doing useful things up here."

"And you could be doing useful things down here," Cody explained, pointing to the ground, "on the floor."

"And I see you have it all handled, Cody. I never doubted you," Obi-Wan grinned.

"Sir! You are not trained for this!"

"And how would you know that?" Obi-Wan asked as he landed on the floor, "Cody?"

" _What?_ " Anakin whispered to Ahsoka.

"Master Yoda used that to train me when I was very young it calmed me he explained," Obi-Wan shrugged, before grinning, "but I think he just wanted to be taller than others without having to do the work himself."

"No more going in trees until we have assessed you," Cody stated, "you have new instincts and probably a new balance now, you need to learn to work alongside those in safe conditions before using them on the field."

"But-"

"No."

"Cody-"

"No."

"I really-"

"No."

"-Fine."

The only ones that were not in tears with laughter were Cody and Obi-Wan.

\-----

Just as the Council meeting was ending, Anakin suddenly blurted out, "why is tree running part of the training for Younglings?"

Everyone looked at him strangely, until they all looked at Obi-Wan then at Yoda.

Yoda, the troll, tipped his head back and cackled.


End file.
